


Birthday Cake

by Creativity_In_Little_Time, UselessGayWriter (KissMySelfie)



Series: Making A Family [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Cute Kids, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Words, Fluff, Gen, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/UselessGayWriter
Summary: Picks up exactly where KissMySelfie's Making a Family ends. Kya and Su comes back to The Twins' birthday party.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429114) by [UselessGayWriter (KissMySelfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/UselessGayWriter). 



"Look who finally decided to come back to their Kids' Party."

Suyin rolled her eyes at Bumi's words.

"Oh shut it Bumi, where are my babies?"

"With their dear grandma and aunt," Bumi said. "They're fine where they are. I could use to help putting up the last few decorations into place."

"I would love to, really, but I just can't stay away from them for too long, but Kya would be happy to help."

Before Kya could protest, Suyin kissed her cheek and was gone. 

"You heard your wife, it's get this show on the road."

* * *

 "Oh my babies," Su cooed.

The now one-year-olds sprouted gibberish at the sight of her, Kel reaching for Su. 

"I can see now that Kel will be a Mommy's Boy," Lin said. 

"There's nothing wrong with that," Su scoffed. "Hey baby boy, did you miss me? Did you? Because Mommy missed you."

As Lin rolled her eyes at Su's overly affectionate words, Kel giggled and hugged her neck as she kissed his forehead. She turned her attention to her daughter, who was now focused on messing up Lin's hair. 

"I'm not the only one that think you need a new hairdo."

Lin jerked her head away from Jaya's assault and glared at her younger sister. "If I wanted hair advice from you, I would've asked. So hush up, Su."

Suyin snickered as she sat down between her mother-in-law and sister. Now that twins were beside each other, they babbled happily together as Jaya tugged on her brother and Lin's hair. They all sat in silence, content with it but Su, who was burning to say something that happened a little over a year ago. 

"Did I tell you that Mom thinks that the twins are Earthbenders?"

Su directed her words to Katara but they were loud enough for Lin to hear. The eldest Beifong sister stiffened at the mention of their mom before getting up with Jaya still in her arms. Su sighed, and Katara reached over to squeeze her knee.

"You can't rush the process, dear." Katara said.

Su sighed again and turned her attention to her son, giving him a big smile that he gave back.

"I, at least, thought or hope that she could be able to talk about Mom or hear about her."

"There's still anger and frustration there. Remember, it took you and Lin a while too, she'll come around."

Su nodded, a small smile on her face.

"You're right, I just-"

"Want them to make amends but that will take time like all things do."

At these words, Suyin looked down at Kelemen, his attention on her necklace, his chubby hands pulling and twisting it. 

 _Yes._ Su mused.  _Everything takes time._

* * *

 "Little Su is a menace like her mom," Lin said.

Kya and Lin stood off to the side and watch as Jaya played with Bumi and Varrick. The toddler's giggles warmed Kya's heart and left her content. She smiled at Lin's words.

"She's something else," Kya agreed. "The more outgoing one. Kel is easily distracted, we think that he might have ADHD like Su."

Lin nodded at this, watching Varrick and Bumi tickle the little girl.

"I see Aiewei isn't here," Lin noted.

Kya hummed, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"We had a compromise. No Tenzin, no Aiewei."

"No Tenzin, huh?" Lin snorted. "She's still upset with him?"

"Upset doesn't even cover it, and you have no to talk. You destroyed the Air Temple, and made it into an  _island_."

Kya bumped her shoulder into Lin's. the metalbender folded her arms and looked away, the barest hint of a flush creeping up her neck. Kya smirked at this.

"At least, Dad thought it looked better as an Island," Kya continued to tease. 

"Yeah, well. . .I deserved that didn't I?"

"Just a bit."

Their conversation was cut short as Jaya ran towards them. She tugged at Lin's pants leg to be pick up which Lin complied. Bumi and Varrick had been chasing after her and pretended to catch up with her. 

"We're going to get you."

Bumi reached for the little girl as she hid her face into Lin's neck.

"No!"

The group of adults looked at the child and then at each other. Kya offered her arms to the little girl that accepted it, she held her on her hip so that she could look Jaya in the eyes. 

"Jaya, did you say your first word?"

The little girl grew silent and Kya wondered if all four of them had imagine her say it. Jaya blinked and a wide smiled formed on her face.

"No!"

This time, they laughed, and Kya kissed Jaya's forehead. 

"Mommy's going to be upset that she wasn't here for you first word."

"No."

"You truly underestimate your mom, kiddo." Lin said, ruffling the girl's hair up.

"Where even is Kel and Su?" Kya asked.

"With Aunt Katara." 

The way she said it caused Kya to look at the other woman but Lin's expression made her think otherwise on asking. 

"Hm, time to open presents isn't it?"

* * *

 "What do you mean, she said her first word?"

Su and Kya had left the twins with Lin to get the gifts. 

"She told Bumi and Varrick, :"no: and then said it to me and Lin." Kya said.

"I missed our daughter's first word!"

"Su-"

"I keep missing all their firsts. Their first time walking, her first word, everything is happening so fast. What if I miss another one? What if, as we speak right now, I'm missing Kel's first word?"

Kya stopped walking and placed her hand on Su's shoulder to pull her towards her and so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"First, breathe," Kya said. "Second, that's fine Su, we can't be there for everything but it's the one that we are there for that's worth it, you know? Makes those first, even more special. I know you feel like time is passing by fast because believe me, I feel the same way, but Su it'll be alright. And-"

Here she hesitated, wondering if she should bring up the issue or leave it be. Su overworking had always been left up to debate and was overall touchy subject that left them both angry and frustrated. Bringing it up now, during the twins' birthday would definitely put a damper on things.

"And maybe a break in the future is something that you should consider," Kya said. "Spend more time with twins. You know?"

Su stared at her uncertainly and Kya sighed with a smile and kiss her forehead.

"I swear that you worry for the both of us," She chuckled. "Everything will be fine. Let's go get the gift and finish celebrating the twins'  _first_ birthday."

* * *

 The Twins opened their gifts with the help from their moms. There were a lot of toys and stuff animals but Jaya's favorite gift had been a blanket that Katara made and Kel was more fascinated with the wrapper. They then put the presents aside and bought out the cake. They placed the cake in front of the twins and before they could sing Happy Birthday, Jaya smacked her hand into the cake.

"Jaya!"

Jaya giggled and grabbed a handful of cake and smashed it into Kel's face.

"Little Su at it again," Lin muttered, shaking her head.

But, then Kel surprise everyone as he grabbed a handful of cake and returned the favor. She stared at her brother with wide eyes before a wide grin spread across her face and she grabbed another handful of cake.

"Dear Raava," Su whispered, as she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"This could have gone worse." Kya said. "At least they're having fun."

"Yeah, there's that. Please tell me somebody is taking pictures of this."

 


End file.
